Too Long
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Buffy and Willow meet up in the graveyard for some much needed time together after spending too much time apart from each other.


**_I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer._**

**_Hello everyone and Happy International Femslash Day! Hope you enjoy this and roughly thirty more are on the way. Enjoy._**

**_Before I forget, I need to mention the fact that I have made a bet. Unless the story was already published on here and heading towards smut or I had written the smut beforehand, I am no longer allowed to write sex scenes for an entire year. That being said, carry on. _**

* * *

Buffy sighed as she moved through the cemetery. She had so far torched three demons, staked four vampires and busted three pairs of horny teenagers. _Why would you want to have sex in a cemetery anyway?_ The Slayer wondered. _What appeal could there possibly be to humping someone on top of a dead, decaying piece of rotting flesh?_ Sighing and shaking her head at the antics of normal teenagers, Buffy went about her business.

She was making her way through the graves again for another check when footsteps registered to her hypersensitive ears. Sighing, she stopped and listened, trying to determine if it was a demon baddie or a vampire. The footsteps sounded close to human, no dragging or claw scraping. So, Buffy pulled a stake from her belt and made a wide circle.

Whatever it was obviously wasn't fast enough to keep up with her and Buffy smirked as she came up behind where the footsteps stopped. Jumping out at the person, she raised the stake to strike only to be halted by a scream of fear. Cocking her head, the blonde stared down for a moment and caught a flash of familiar green eyes beneath equally familiar red hair.

"Willow?" the Slayer inquired.

"Hey Buffy. You nearly gave me a heart attack. Are you okay?"

"Am I okay? I nearly give you a heart attack and you ask me if I'm okay?"

"Well, it was obvious that you were really in the moment and you were really excited or something because you didn't even know me was I-I mean I was me until I screamed. So are you okay?"

"Yes, Will. I'm fine. What are you doing out here? It's dangerous with all the vamp baddies coming out tonight."

"I wanted to spend time with you." Willow murmured, hooking her arms around Buffy's shoulders and using the leverage to pull the blonde closer. "We don't spend as much time together anymore, what with you trying to date Angel and me making an effort with Oz… we never get any us time."

Buffy chuckled at the pout Willow was giving her. "Does my sweet Willow Tree want a bit of Buffy time?"

Willow seemed to melt into her. "I love it when you talk like that." Willow murmured.

"Yeah, well, you're the only one that's heard me talk like that and you're the only one that's GOING to hear me talk like that. Ever."

Willow grinned. "I like that thought."

Slowly, she leaned up on her toes and pressed her lips against the slightly taller girl's. Buffy groaned into the kiss and pulled Willow closer. The taste of Willow reminded her so much of nights a while ago where the two would have slumber parties and spend the night kissing and cuddling. Willow's tongue slowly slid across Buffy's bottom lip and the Slayer gladly let her Techie in. The taste was familiar to both girls. They hadn't kissed like this in a long time, afraid they would be caught by their respective 'boyfriends'. Their tongues slid together and met again for the first time in at least a month.

Willow groaned and moved closer to Buffy, wrapping her arms around the other girl's shoulders. Buffy, wearing heels, was taller than Willow at the moment by a few inches. This, naturally, didn't stop the redhead who stood on her toes in order to reach her girlfriend. Buffy purred against Willow's lips and pulled back, gasping.

"Will." She breathed. "Dead people. Vamps. We can't. Not here."

"Then take me somewhere we can." Willow pleaded. "I want to be with you again, Buffy. It's been so long."

"I know, Will. Come with me."

Taking the redhead by the hand, the Slayer led her to a place just under a Willow Tree on the edge of the cemetery. There, she sat down and pulled Willow into her lap. The redhead turned in her embrace and locked their lips once more, not wanting to waste even a few seconds of her time with Buffy. The blonde, feeling likewise, roamed her hands all along Willow's torso, feeling the curves and the muscles that had formed due to constantly running from baddies and helping Buffy defeat some of those baddies.

Meanwhile, across Sunnydale, Oz and Angel were looking for their respective girlfriends. "Have you seen them at all tonight?" Oz inquired of the darker haired man.

"No, I haven't seen Buffy lurking around this area. Let's keep going. Dawn's coming soon."

"Oh Buffy!" Willow gasped, feeling a warm hand soothingly stroking her breast beneath her shirt.

"Will, you're still so soft." Buffy's lips trailed down to Willow's neck, licking and nipping at the surface, being careful not to suck at the soft skin in case she left a mark.

Willow quickly unbuttoned Buffy's shirt and trailed a hand along the blonde's subtly tanned skin. Buffy arched into the touch, giving a slightly harder nip than the ones before it to show her appreciation. Willow nearly purred at the feel of it and her hands went right for the clasp of Buffy's bra, expert fingers eagerly undoing it and pulling it loose enough to massage the plump mounds beneath.

Their pants filled the air as the blonde pulled the redhead back up for a kiss, her tongue swiping across Willow's bottom lip. The techie instantly allowed access and their tongues danced together, caressing and soothing each other as Buffy's hand traveled further down Willow's body, across her stomach and along her hips.

Oz and Angel had slowly made their way through Sunnydale, looking for any sign of their girlfriends. Angel was keeping a close watch on the time in case he had to leave due to the sun rising. Oz was scouting out the cemetery areas, wondering where the two girls could be.

Willow hadn't been at her house and Xander had been at the Bronze, so she wasn't over his house either. The only logical explanation for her not being at the Bronze, her house or Xander's house—and aside from being turned into a vamp or eaten by a demon—would be for her to be on patrol with Buffy. However, you could never tell exactly where Buffy was patrolling and when.

As they neared one specific cemetery, the werewolf noticed two figures sitting under a tree together and he nudged Angel, who had been looking at the opposite side of the street. The two men crept forward, making certain to keep out of sight, lest it be Buffy and she accidentally mistake them for something evil.

Of course, as they moved closer, they realized that, despite it being Buffy (and Willow), she wasn't really up to mistaking anyone for anything. Angel was entirely sure they could have been leaning against the tree they were hiding behind and the girls still wouldn't have noticed them. Ducking down for a moment, they shared a glance before peering around the tree again to watch and see what the girls would do next.

Willow squeaked slightly as Buffy stroked her wetness. The blonde pulled her fingers away for a second and stopped the kiss to suck the slickness from her finger. "God, Will." She moaned, replacing her finger where it had been as she reattached her mouth to Willow's. The redhead decided that it wasn't fair that only one of them get pleased when they had such a short amount of time, so she slid her own hand down to cross with Buffy's and slip one finger inside the blonde.

Rocking against each other, the two teens groaned and placed their heads on each other's shoulders, beginning to kiss the other's neck as they ground themselves together to get more friction. Their panting grew shallower with each thrust and they were each just barely holding onto the edge by now. Willow pulled back and Buffy could see her pupils dilating. The redhead, likewise, could see Buffy's cheeks flushing and her eyes getting even darker than they were.

With a few more quick thrusts and a pinch to a nipple or rub of a clit, both girls fell off the edge they were holding on to. Willow moaned softly, her body shaking with spasms as she continued her ministrations on Buffy. Buffy muffled her scream in Willow's chest, her body seizing up as she fought to continue pleasuring Willow and helping her ride her orgasm out.

Oz reached over and tapped Angel, who was trying not to watch the two girls in front of him. "Hey dude, maybe we should just go."

"What? And let them get away with this?"

"Hey man, if I know Willow, then she'll tell me when she's ready. And I know that she'll convince Buffy to do the same for you. Just give'em some time, alright?"

Angel raised an eyebrow before reluctantly nodding and following the werewolf out of the cemetery.

It was a few more seconds before both girls began to calm. Buffy pulled back and smiled at her girlfriend, placing a gentle kiss to the redhead's lips.

"Feel better?"

"Of course." Willow giggled. "I got my Buffy Time."

"True. Now, let's get you cleaned up. You have school soon."

"Oh how could I forget."

Buffy chuckled at her girl's attempt at sarcasm and began fixing Willow's clothing.

* * *

**_There y'all go! Hope it was okay and tell me if it wasn't. Actually, tell me if it was... review no matter what dudes!_**

**_Aside from that, just wanted to let you guys know I'm now on Tumblr (gothalbinoangel-fiction), Twitter ((a)gothalbinoangel), a Facebook (Goth Albino Angel) and an Archive of Our Own account (GothAlbinoAngel). There are more details on my profile._**


End file.
